


Young Love

by Aceofstars16



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: A little drabble about the kids at school, with a little Mileven fluff thrown in...





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/168240025068/young-love)

Lunch had always been the best part of the school day. It was when everyone was together and could talk freely. In high school it was no different. In fact, it was even better. While Mike hadn’t been too keen on Max joining their group at first, she proved to be a great addition. And after seeing her stand up to her brother and charge into the tunnels to set fire to the hub, Mike had given her a second chance, something he hadn’t regretted. The best part though, was El. Mike had hoped beyond hope that El would come back, that maybe they could go to school together and spend time together without demagorgans involved. That hope was the only thing that carried Mike through the hard days. And now it was a reality. And it was the best thing.  
Laughter erupted from the table as Max regaled a tale of some jerks reactions to her pulverating their score in Dig Dug. Then the bell rang and Mike realized he had barely touched his lunch. Oh well, he could eat more later.  
Everyone rushed to throw away their trash before heading off to class. As Mike readjusted his backpack, a hand slipped into his. He knew it was El even before their eyes met. He knew she hated having different classes than him, but there wasn’t much they could to do change it. Hopper had pulled all of the strings he could just to make sure El had at least one friend in each class.  
“Don’t worry, Dustin will be there if you need anything. And then we have history together next period,” Mike said, wanting to reassure her that it would be alright.  
A small smile grew on El’s face and she nodded.  
Then the bell rang again, if they didn’t get going they would all be late to class.  
“See you soon.” Mike said, squeezing El’s hand.  
“Promise?”  
Mike smiled and without a second thought leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
“Promise.”


End file.
